


Idle, Wild

by fruitsmack



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Cib POV, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LSD, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: The boys take a long overdue break at the cabin in Idyllwild





	Idle, Wild

The crunch of gravel under tire signifies your arrival. Harsh sounds of city scape faded into the hypnotic chirp of birds and rustle of leaves. It's just past daybreak, and the first rays of sun begin to filter in through the cracked windows as you pull into the cabins drive. 

The cabin stand perfect, painted in golden hues and as beautiful as your companions, and you can’t help the joyous giddiness that overcomes you, this cabin holds your heart in all that it represents, the bonds between you three, from humble beginnings to this new era of importance yet still you stand the same men who once had nothing but each other.

The three of you, together, always together, slip the papers under your tongues, a nervous excitement to it all, and continue on your quest, the forest stands tall among and around you, perhaps within you as well, and you trek, the hour of waiting passes, and soon the worlds eye has opened itself for your scrutiny, but these boys, these wonderful boys; they capture your attention in a way nothing on this beautiful earth has yet to enrapture you. Lost within the expanses of their existences you journey, into the forest and into each other, a constant symphony of communication in its rawest form.

Steve’s laughter lands like fireflies in a jar but the jar is your head and the lights are the auditory reminder of his enjoyment of this moment; you want to keep it forever, even if the summer nights promise an infinite amount each single syllable lays sentimental and perfect within your memories to be saved for years to come and look back on when the fireflies have fled the fields and Steve's laughter fades back to worried sighs and you'll know then that this is forever and this is the one place in which the world is meant for you to exist in a field on the excerpts of some forest in a national park in a city of violence and drugs and love and laughter and right here right now the way the fireflies dance across your skin you know; that this is what you were born to be doing.  
James words flow constant like the humm of cicadas, a comforting familiar buzz in the background that wrings the tension from your limbs and leaves you liquid like syrupy sweetness. You lay, tangled like tree roots, together and seperate, hopeless intertwined and merely the start of something new, something amazing, you can't yet see the empire you're building but you can feel it in the tug on your roots, the grace of your stature; the leaves fall and change and grow and you've only just begun, there's nowhere to go but up and out and further.

As the final rays of golden sunlight settle across the forest filtered sparingly amid the leaves,a golden glow sweet as honey and thick as the bonds that hold you three together. You lay, undisturbed,one with each other, one with the world you call home, one with the stars and the sky and each single blade of grass holds a string connected invisible and infinitesimal to you.

you trace the constellations with smoke filled lungs, each breath giving and taking life; the world a constant pull in and puff out, too perfect for the devils and too imperfect fro the angels you lay,lost forever in a world that cares little for you or anything you do, but here and now, you alone, if not this world, care so deeply for these men in your grasp, the contact of skin on skin and breaths lay bare and chests ripped open in the evening light. Feelings given freely and worlds and words colliding in a symphony, you tear open your ribcage and free the affection that lay, coating your insides, spilling it slick and sweet like the blood from your veins; let the love free, cover this ground and grow outward, like seeds springing from your aching chest they fall, growing root within the others and spreading within you all, an infestation of emotion that's too pure to grasp save from its inherent importance.

Their melodic voices filter through both the vape haze that surrounds you and the lingering fog within you, anchoring you to this, the present, this field, and each other, and as dusk fades to dawn and the haze that frees your mind retreats, you know that nothing and everything is irrevocably changed and incidentally exactly as it always was


End file.
